Ride the Wind
by Dann Abnormal
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos son secuestrados por Eggman después de un enfrentamiento y son llevados a una dimensión llamada "The Land Between Solar Systems". Ya había subido esto... Pero no sé qué pasó pero ya no estaban. Aquí está este de nuevo y luego tendré otras listas... Saludos y ojalá les guste.
1. Suburban War

Hasta ahora no ha habido nada nuevo: Station Square sigue como siempre, las costas siguen llenas de gente, embotellamientos donde sea, bueno, lo de siempre. Eso se extraña con creces, ahora Station Square es una ciudad totalmente devastada que ahora es la guarida oficial de Eggman quien, no ha tenido ningún plan reciente.

Pasamos al centro de operaciones de Eggman, quien está dormido en un teclado de una computadora, entra un robot al lugar.

-Amo. ¡Despierte! -le dice el robot.-

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Estaba planeando cómo conquistar al mundo! -le responde Eggman.-

-¡Eso es verídicamente incorrecto! -le dice el robot.-

-¡Cómo sea! -le dice Eggman.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Amo, hay dos individuos que solicitan su presencia para conversar sobre algo.-

-¡Déjalos pasar!

Entran Scourge the Hedgehog y Fang the Sniper a la sala de operaciones y encuentran a Eggman durmiendo sobre el teclado de su computador, el robot vuelve a entrar a la sala. Como era de esperarse.

-Hmm... ¿En serio...? -dice Scourge mientras tose.- ¿En serio trabajaremos con este sujeto?

-¿Por qué? -le responde Fang.- ¿Mal plan?

-¡Algo así! Digo, ¡Parece un idiota!

-¡Tranquilo Scourge! Todo va a salir bién.

Eggman despierta, ve a Fang y a Scourge. El robot se va y cierra la puerta de esa sala.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunta Eggman.

-Ahora no importa mucho. -dice Fang.- Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

-Escuche bien. -dice Scourge.- hemos estado escuchando que tú has querido matar a Sonic, y nosotros seremos sus "ayudantes" con ese asunto.

-Sólo tiene que respondernos una simple pregunta. -dice Fang.- después le diremos lo demás.

-¿Acepta que se construya su proyecto "Eggmanland"? -dice Scourge.-

-Si. -dice Eggman.- ¡Desde luego que si!

-OK. -dice Fang.- Se construirá en una dimensión que se acaba de descubrir llamada "La Tierra Entre Sistemas Solares". El proyecto se terminará en tres años.

-¡Oigan! -dice Eggman.- ¿Creen que se pueda organizar un tercer premio de Extreme Gears?

-Será una cuartada. -dice Fang.- Hmm... El proyecto terminará de construirse en tres años junto con el transportador dimensional.

[Tres Años Después]

Station Square ya está totalmente reconstruida, ahora todo vuelve a ser como antes ya que Eggman se ha ido a Eggmanland en La Tierra entre Sistemas Solares a ayudar en la construcción de los campos de patinaje y de las calles mientras Scourge y Fang construyen a los robots que se usarán en los duelos de último lugar. Todo va según lo planeado. Eggman sigue con el robot sirviente en su nueva sala de operaciones.

-¡Tú! -dice Eggman al robot.- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Hasta ahora sin ningún contratiempo. -responde el robot.- ¿Por qué pregunta amo?

-Sólo quería saber. -responde Eggman.- Y ahora hay que preocuparnos porque todos lleguen a aquí. Espera... Tengo un plan. Quédate a vigilar, tengo que ir a Station Square.

Mientras tanto: en una tarde nublada, donde Sonic y Tails juegan ajedrez en una cafetería hasta que de pronto entra Knuckles, se ve impactado por algo.

-¡Sonic! -le dice Knuckles a Sonic.- ¡Es Eggman! Mandó a su ejército de robots a atacar Station Square... Otra vez.

-Aghh... No sabe cuándo rendirse. -dice Sonic mientras se golpea en la frente.-

-Vamos Sonic. -dice Knuckles.-

-¡Suerte! -les grita Tails.-

La costa y el centro de la ciudad están llenas de robots, la gente sólo ve a los robots marchando hasta encontrarse de cara con Eggman, quien está en una nave muy pequeña.

-¡Hola!... -dice Eggman mientras saca unas tarjetas para leerlas.- ¡Hola gente! He venido a conquistar su hermosa ciudad y si se comportan como es debido... ¿Qué dice aquí? no les haré ningún da... ññ... ¿Daño? ¡Ah sí! Daño.

-¡Cállate imbécil! -le grita un joven.-

-Ohggg... Sucia alemaña. ¡Deshaganse de él! -le grita a los robots.-

Los robots van hacia el sujeto, en eso llegan Sonic y Knuckles a dar la cara por él, Eggman no se ve muy feliz de verlos -¿Raro? Creo que si.-

-¡Mejor ataquen a Sonic y a Knuckles! -dice Eggman antes de que los robots se detengan.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Los atacamos ahora? -dice uno de los robots.-

-¡Maldita sea! -dice Eggman.- ¡Si! ¡Ahora!

El ataque comienza, algunos robots son destruidos por Sonic y otros por Knuckles, unos logran darle algunos golpes a Sonic en la cara hasta dejarlo en el suelo, Knuckles va a ayudarlo destruyendo a los demás

-Muy bién Knuckles. -dice Sonic.- sigue así.

-Gracias Son... -le dice Knuckles.

Alguien le inyecta algo a Knuckles en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente. Lo arrastran a la calle mientras Sonic sigue atrapado por los robots; un robot le acerca una jeringa a Sonic en el cuello, de mucha suerte llega Espio para ayudar a Sonic.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda. -dice Espio.-

-Pudiste haber llegado antes. -dice Sonic.-

-OK. Bueno. ¡Comencemos pues! -grita Espio.-

Comienzan a luchar otra vez, poco a poco va llegando más ayuda de ambos bandos, ya llegan Shadow, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Vector y Charmy. La pelea se intensifica.

-¡Algo de ayuda no te caería mal Sonic! -le dice Silver.-

-¡Los patearemos hasta donde podamos! -dice Shadow.-

-Los venderé como chatarra. -dice Vector.-

-¡De ustedes no quedará nada! -dice Rouge.-

-¡Si se meten con Sonic, se las verán conmigo! -dice Amy.

-¡Serán metal fundido! -dice Blaze.

-¡Aquí están las piezas para mejorar el Tornado! -dice Tails.

Entre metal y tornillos volando llegan los Babylon Rouges en sus gears a la pelea.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros? -dice Jet.- ¡Si van a destruir robots llámenme!

-¡Los robots no son nada comparados con nosotros! -dice Wave.-

-¡Les cortaré las piernas y los haré caminar! -dice Storm.-

-¡Pues...! -dice un robot.- ¡ENTRENLE!

El robot dispara contra Jet, quien esquiva la bala con un tornado hecho por su gear, devolviéndosela al robot. Eggman comienza a ver la pelea, luego de varios minutos sonríe y comienza a reír.

-¡LOS TENGO JUSTO DONDE QUERÍA! -dice Eggman.-

Eggman deja caer un tipo de gas en el escenario de la pelea como señal a los robots de detenerse, al principio no hace reacción, pero luego todos se van quedando sin aire y al final terminan inconscientes. Eggman baja de su nave, va a la calle para ver que no haya alguien despierto, en eso ve a Jet que se mueve a un teléfono público, Eggman recoge una piedra y se la lanza a la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Fase 1 del plan terminada. -dice Eggman.-

-Amo. -llega un robot con él.- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Telepórtalos a Eggmanland en la otra dimensión. Ya veré qué hacer con ellos.

[Dos días después]

Sonic despierta en un campo desolado no muy lejos de Eggmanland, trata de levantarse pero no puede por lo que se queda un rato en el suelo. Ve que el cielo se ve diferente, de nuevo trata de levantarse y tampoco puede, así que opta por arrastrarse hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad que son marcadas con un cartel "Usted sale de Eggmanland, mientras más lejos salga será mejor para nosotros."

-¿Eggmanland? Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo. -dice Sonic-. Llega un robot con él.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? -dice el robot.-

-Sonic. ¿Hay algún problema?

-¿Sonic? OK. Sígueme.

Entran a la ciudad, que es como un estilo de Station Square futurista, el robot lo guía a un edificio muy alto, entran a él y luego a un elevador que los lleva al sótano. Y ya en el sótano se encuentra con Eggman.

-Lo dejo con alguien. Me voy. -dice el robot.-

-OK. -entra Eggman al sótano.- Ya estas aquí. Muy bien. Escucha. Me encontré a unos tipos que me ofrecieron construir esta ciudad. Literalmente. Y si quieres sobrevivir, necesitarás esto...

Le da una versión mejorada de la Blue Star. Eggman se va y Sonic también, sale a la calle y comienza a buscar a alguien.

Va a un parque que se ve macabro en la noche, encuentra un pedazo de cristal amarillo y unas cuantas gotas de sangre, y más adelante encuentra los lentes rotos de Jet en el suelo, los guarda y se va a un edificio cerca a buscar una cámara de seguridad para ver el video.

Ya en el edificio entra a las oficinas de seguridad, busca la cámara que apunta al parque, al encontrarla retrocede el video dos horas.

[Video de Vigilancia del Parque Nacional de Eggmanland - 21:53hrs]

Jet y su equipo van caminando, al parecer ya habían ido al edificio pues todos tienen lo mismo que Sonic, se escuchan los soplidos del viento contra todos, Tails y Knuckles se encuentran con ellos en el parque.

-¿¡Qué carajos hacen aquí!? -dice Jet.

-¿¡Tú qué carajos haces aquí!? -le responde Knuckles.- ¡Es más! ¡Escuche qué te habían golpeado con una roca!

-Si. Fue Eggman. -le responde Jet.- Iba a pedir ayuda a quien fuera a un teléfono público y me arrojó una piedra.

-Jet. Será mejor irnos. -le dice Wave.-

-Si... Este lugar me da mala espina. -dice Storm.-

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos Knuckles. -dice Tails.- ¡No me gusta este lugar!

Llega un robot con ellos. Se detiene enfrente y les estira un brazo.

-¡Muéstrenme sus identificaciones! -dice el robot. [Breve silencio] ¡MUESTRENME SUS IDENTIFICACIONES O MUERAN!

Todos se ponen en posición, el robot transforma uno de sus brazos en arma, Knuckles y Storm entran a pelear contra el robot, Jet va a apoyarlos, al principio todo va bién pero luego todo comienza a salir mal, todos son golpeados hasta quedar en el suelo y Jet tuvo peor suerte, los golpes le provocaron contusiones y la rotura de sus lentes y arrojados al lugar donde los encontró Sonic y, para rematar, el robot le entierra la punta de un gear en el estómago haciendo que grite desgarradamente. Knuckles y Storm golpean al robot hasta dejarlo momentáneamente desactivado, se llevan a Jet recargado entre sus brazos mientras que Wave y Tails se van en sus gears.

[De vuelta al tiempo real]

Sonic sale de la oficina y del edificio, sube a su gear y sigue explorando la ciudad, entra a callejones sin salida, destruye a algunos robots, etc.

Luego de unas horas encuentra un robot destruido y, a lado suyo, un teléfono sonando. Lo contesta y se escucha una grabación de audio, en ella se escucha el viento y varios susurros, posteriormente se escuchan varias voces, se identifican fácilmente como las voces de los Chaotix.

[Grabación de los Chaotix - 21:59pm]

Se escuchan pasos, la calidad de audio es malísima, entre ruido blanco se escuchan las voces de los chaotix.

-¡Charmy! Ve a ver que no nos sigan persiguiendo. -dice Vector.-

-¡No! Ya no nos persiguen. -le responde Charmy.-

-¡Vector! Deberíamos ir a aquel edificio a ocultarnos hasta pasar desapercibidos. -dice Espio.-

-OK. No me parece mala idea. -le responde.- ¡Vamos! ¡Corran!

-¡YA NOS VIERON! -grita Charmy.-

-Oh no. ¡Eso sí que no! -grita Espio.-

Se escuchan disparos y varios gritos, entre ruidos de metal golpeando se escuchan algunos toques y una pequeña explosión. Se termina el audio.

Encuentra en el teléfono una nota que dice "Vulcan Street #84". Sonic toma su gear y se dirige a la dirección escrita en la nota.

Ya llega a unos suburbios -Más o menos como los del cortometraje "Scenes from the Suburbs".- va a la calle Vulcan y busca el número 84.

Encuentra una casa igual a las demás, revisa el número y ve que es la 84, entra a ella y encuentra un caos total, lo que no sabe es que le tenían preparada una emboscada. La puerta se cierra, le dan un golpe en la nuca que lo deja en el suelo, alguien se recarga en la pared, las luces se encienden y se ven a muchos robots que lo rodean, a su lado arrojan a Charmy, a Vector y a Espio, este último tiene un tipo de corte cerca del ojo. Pero Vector había asegurado que está bién.

-¡Prepárense para morir! -dice un robot.

Otro robot le pone la punta de un arma a Sonic en la boca, Espio reacciona de la nada.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras? -dice el robot.-

El robot comienza a sacar chispas de la nada, luego se ve que son causadas por unas Shuriken, Sonic y Espio comienzan a pelear contra los robots. Charmy y Vector finalmente reaccionan y logran ayudar a terminar el trabajo.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí. -dice Charmy.-

-¿Y sus gears? -pregunta Sonic.-

-No tenemos nada. -dice Espio.-

-Los llevaré allá a que tengan unos. -les dice Sonic.

[Dos horas después]

Sonic, acompañado de Espio, Vector y Charmy quien no tiene gear por la simple razón de que el puede volar, exploran la ciudad, Sonic se detiene, los demás también se detienen al verlo.

-¿Pasa algo Sonic? -dice Vector.-

-Si... Síganme.- responde Sonic.-

Entra a un tipo de centro comercial, los Chaotix entran después, descubren un puesto de hospital con un botoquín tirado -como los de Halo 3 ODST- ven que el puesto tiene cámara, así que tratan de buscar si se grabó algún video. Buscan en los archivos guardados. Finalmente lo encuentran...

[Video del Centro Comercial North Arc 22:35 hrs.]

Knuckles y Storm llevan a Jet entre sus hombros mientras que Tails y Wave llevan su gears y los de Knuckles y Storm. Colocan a Jet en el suelo, quien sufre de contusiones y sigue sangrando.

-Colócalo en el suelo. -dice Knuckles.

-¡No dejaré que mueras justo en mi presencia! -dice Storm.-

-¡Bienvenido al Servicio de Optigan 1! -comienza la grabadora del puesto ese.- en un momento iniciaremos un escaneo. Por favor espere...

Salen unas maquinitas flotantes que examinan a Jet con unos Rayos X o algo por el estilo.

-Análisis terminado. Se ha diagnosticado una perforación en el estómago. Buscando soluciones... -Wave oprime un botón.- Se han encontrado dos soluciones. La más conveniente es el de la venda. ¿Desea usarla? -Wave oprime otro botón.- Acceso Permitido. Por favor espere...

Sale una maquinita que le coloca la venda a Jet en la herida, conforme va pasando el tiempo el estado de Jet va mejorando.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -dice Wave.-

-¿Tú cómo crees que me siento? -dice Jet.-

-Tranquilo. Escucha. Sólo hay que ocultarnos en un sitio hasta que podamos pasar desapercibidos. -dice Knuckles.-

-De acuerdo. Sólo... Veré si puedo caminar bién. -dice Jet.-

-Si no puedes irte en tu gear. -dice Storm.-

-OK. Ya vámonos de aquí.-

[Fin de la Transmisión]

Sonic encuentra una nota con el texto:

"Edificio Ludlow #343. Necesitamos ayuda de inmediato."

-Sonic. -dice Vector.- Encontré esta nota.

-¿Edificio Ludlow? -dice Sonic.- ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es... Espera. -dice Espio.- Recuerdo ese nombre. Es un edificio. Es donde nos ibamos a ocultar mientras ese maldito robot nos perseguía.

-¡Vamos para allá rápido! -dice Espio.-

Salen del edificio, Espio se detiene a medio camino, todos siguen avanzando y luego de algunos segundos se enteran de que Espio no los sigue. Todos se regresan con Espio.

-¿Viste algo? -dice Charmy.-

-¡Síganme! -dice Espio.-

Todos van detrás de Espio, van a la entrada de un edificio donde está Rouge ayudando a caminar a Shadow. Rouge finalmente se rinde y coloca a Shadow en el suelo, en eso llegan Sonic y los demás.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -dice Vector.-

-Fuimos a un edificio por nuestros gears.- dice Rouge.- Salimos de ahí, un robot se acercó a nosotros y nos pidió que le mostráramos nuestras "identificaciones". Nos quedamos callados y el robot comenzó a atacarnos, Shadow y yo lo enfrentamos y se desactivo por un momento. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando el robot se activó y le perforó el pecho con la punta de su propio gear.

-Vengan con nosotros.- dice Vector.- Se dónde podemos arreglar este asunto.-

Se van y en el otro lado del edificio encuentran un puesto de salud "Optigan 1".

-¡Bienvenido al Servicio de Optigan 1! -comienza la grabadora.- En un momento comenzaremos un escaneo. Por favor espere.-

Salen las maquinitas y comienzan a escanear a Shadow, igual que a Jet.

-Análisis terminado. Se ha diagnosticado una perforación en el pulmón derecho. La única solución que hay es una venda. ¿Desea utilizarla? -Rouge oprime un botón.- Acceso permitido. Por favor espere.

Salen las máquinitas y hacen lo mismo que con Jet. Shadow logra reaccionar, Rouge se ve aliviada al saber que está bién.

-Shadow. ¿Cómo te sientes? -dice Rouge.-

-Ahh... ¡Puedo respirar! -dice Shadow aliviado.- pero... En serio debo quedarme aquí un rato.

-De acuerdo. -dice Rouge.- Yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

Sonic y los demás dejan a Shadow y a Rouge, se suben a sus gears y siguen con su destino al Edificio Ludlow.


	2. Juggernauts

Llegan a la entrada del edificio que está custodiada por algunos robots, los robots forman una barrera al ver a Sonic.

-¡ABRAN PASO! -dice Vector de mala gana.-

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO PASAS POR NOSOTROS PRIMERO!? -dice el robot.-

-¡OK! -dice Sonic.- ¡Que conste que tú lo quisiste así!-

-Pero debes saber que... No estamos solos. -dice el robot.-

Llegan un montón de robots por detrás y por los lados hasta dejar a Sonic y a los demás rodeados. Una cámara de seguridad apunta a este suceso, Fang se encuentra en la azotea de un edificio con un Rifle Winchester con un silenciador. Dispara a los robots sin éxito ya que los disparos no causaron daño.

Mientras tanto en Station Square: Un sujeto llega a la cafetería donde Sonic y Tails jugaban ajedrez aquél día. El sujeto porta una gabardina negra con una capucha del mismo color que cubre gran parte de su rostro. Sale el gerente de la cafetería.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? -dice el gerente.-

-Sólo necesito saber si ha visto a estos sujetos. -dice el sujeto y saca una foto de los Chaotix.-

-Hasta donde sé... -dice el gerente.- Ese tipo... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Creo que Eggman los secuestró.

-OK. -dice el sujeto y se va.-

El sujeto entra a un edificio y de ahí entra a un departamento, el sujeto se quita la capucha y resulta ser Mighty, el antiguo integrante de Chaotix. Ya en su escondite enciende la televisión, cambia de canal a un noticiero en el que siguen investigando la desaparición de Sonic y todos los demás. Sube el volumen y se sienta enfrente de la televisión.

-Comienza a hablar la reportera.- Y aunque pasó hace cinco días se sigue investigando la extraña desaparición de estos individuos. -pasan fotos de cada uno de ellos.- se tienen registros de que fueron secuestrados por el Dr. Eggman. Quien es conocido por tratar de construir su ambicioso proyecto "Eggmanland" en variadas partes del planeta. Les seguiremos informando... Oh. ¡Esperen un momento! Se reveló la ubicación del teletransportsdor interdimensional. Se encuentra en el almacén abandonado en las afueras de Station Square.

Mighty sale corriendo del escondite, deja la televisión encendida, alguien que resulta ser un casero toca a su puerta.

El casero abre la puerta y ve la televisión encendida, la apaga y sale del apartamento, cierra la puerta y en ella pega una carta de una orden de desalojo.

Mighty llega al transportador y entra a él, aparece en el mismo campo en el que apareció Sonic, en el pastizal encuentra una nota que dice "Ve al edificio Ludlow". Al verla se va corriendo.

Entra por atrás y le dan el gear. Va al frente y se encuentra a Sonic y a sus ex-compañeros luchando contra los robots, para ayudarlos comienza a golpear a los robots y al último de arranca la cabeza y le arranca algunos cables de adentro.

-¿Mighty? ¿Qué pasa aquí? -dice Charmy.- Si antes nunca eras tan violento.

-Esos días ya pasaron. -dice Mighty.- ahora me tengo que concentrar en el presente.

-OK. Más vale andarnos con cuidado aquí.

-Nunca debiste venir. -dice Sonic a Mighty.- Las cosas van de lo peor aquí. Pero como ya estás aquí debes estar lo más atento que se pueda.

Entran al edificio, el lobby tiene un aspecto macabro pero muy elegante, más adelante hay un pasillo por el que pasan los cinco; al final del pasillo se encuentra un directorio que está más o menos así.

Usted se encuentra en: la planta baja.

Pisos 1-10: Estacionamiento

Pisos 11-20: Tiendas de recuerdos.

Pisos 21-30: Entrenamiento de robots.

Pisos 31-40: Área de entretenimiento.

Pisos 41-50: Oficias administrativas.

Pisos 51-60: Mantenimiento y reparación de robots.

Pisos 61-70: Pruebas de armas.

Pisos 71-80: Venta de armas y sistemas de defensa y vigilancia.

Pisos 81-90: Arsenales de armas. ADVERTENCIA: SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO.

-A ver. ¡Vector! ¿Qué número dice en la nota? -dice Espio.-

-Dice... 343. -dice Vector.- Y se dice que en cada piso hay diez cuartos.

-En... El cuarto 343 está en el área de entretenimiento. -dice Mighty.- en el piso 34.

-Espero y estés en lo correcto. -dice Vector.-

Espio llama al elevador, al llegar, baja un sujeto como de 17 años, alto, con una gorra de caza roja y un cigarrillo. El tipo sigue su camino mientras los demás suben al elevador. Pero Espio en lugar de presionar el botón con el número 34, presiona el botón con el número 82 que los dirige al área de venta de armas y los sistemas de defensa.

Al llegar al piso 82 entran a un cuarto donde se venden sistemas de defensa, al entrar se ve todo tipo de mecanismos de defensa, desde camuflages hasta escudos plegables.

-OK. Seamos breves. -dice Espio.- Deme el mejor mecanismo de defensa que tenga.

-Hmm... ¿El mejor eh? -dice el vendedor.- OK. Creo que tengo algo que te agradará.

Le da un tipo de barra. El tipo se va al almacen y todos siguen esperando. Luego de unos minutos el tipo sale del almacén.

-OK. Mira. -dice el vendedor.- Este es un escudo de plasma plegable que funciona mediante controles mentales. Es decir que si piensas en bloquear algún golpe o disparo, el escudo es activará.

-¿Cuál es el precio? -dice Vector.-

-Llévatelos. -dice el vendedor.-

Lleva otros para Sonic y los demás, el vendedor los ve partir y los detiene con un silbido.

-Sólo recuerden. Tienen que pensar en bloquear el tiro. No piensen en nada más. -dice el vendedor.- Tengan suerte.

Ahora sí bajan al piso 34. Que resulta ser un tipo de bar donde se libra una gran fiesta. Sonic va a buscar al anfitrión, que es el tipo de la gorra de caza.

-¡Bienvenidos! -dice Holden.- Mi nombre es Holden. Soy el dueño del lugar... -ve a Sonic detenidamente.- ¡Oye! ¡Yo creo conocerte!-

-¿Desde dónde me conoces? -dice Sonic.-

-¿Vienes de Station Square? ¿No es así?-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Acompañame. Sólo espera un segundo. -se da la vuelta.- ¡MUY BIEN GENTE! ¡SIGAN CON LA FIESTA! ¡WOOOOOO!-

Todos le siguen el juego y se quedan en sus asuntos mientras Holden y los demás suben a un área privada donde el ruido es casi inexistente. Todos se sientan en unos sillones.

-Escucha bién Sonic. -dice Holden.- Se que eres tú también sé quiénes son ellos, son los chaotix: Vector, Espio, Charmy y Mighty. Lo sé porque en alguna parte de donde vivía habían muchísimos carteles de "Se busca" y aparecían sus fotos, de todos, también de otros sujetos pero no recuerdo sus aspectos ni sus nombres.

-¿Por qué? Si jamás hicimos algo malo. -dice Sonic.- Hasta donde yo recuerde.

-¿Te suena familiar el "Incidente de Meteor-Tech? -dice Holden.

-Si. De hecho yo y unos amigos buscabamos cada una de las piedras.

-Y entonces... -dice Espio.- ¿Por qué nos buscaban a nosotros?

-Esos son rumores. -dice Holden.- Dijeron en algunos periódicos que una alianza de cuatro sujetos conocidos como los "Chaotix" influyeron en un fraude a Meteor-Tech por varios millones de dolares y por eso fue la bancarrota de dicha compañía. Pero yo sé y todos en esta área sabemos que la torre fue destruida junto con una extraña isla flotante.

-Si. La isla Babylon Garden fue destruída. -dice Sonic.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que nos hayan secuestrado y nos hayan traído a aquí?

-Según escuché una conversación con Eggman y con otros sujetos a quienes llamó Fang y Scourge...

-Ay no... -dice Sonic.- ¿Dijiste Fang y Scourge?

-Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Por nada. Continua. -le dice Sonic.-

-Según dijeron que tenían un pacto Fang, Scourge y Eggman, ellos tienen un plan de engañar a los que estorban en los planes de Eggman con un premio falso de Extreme Gears pero en realidad luchan por sobrevivir en su macabra ciudad. Así si todos mueren o uno sobrevive, Eggman no tendrá problema alguno en conquistar su mundo, pero si pasa eso de que sólo sobreviva uno, no tendrán problema para matarlo. Pues Fang desde que yo recuerdo dicen que con armas a larga distancia tiene una puntería excelente. Eggman pues tiene la mas avanzada tecnología en lo que sea, Scourge con lo que sea puede llegar a ser muy peligroso. Mejor estense con cuidado.

Se escucha un tremendo golpe en la puerta del bar. Se escuchan varios golpes y disparos, todos salen corriendo o se van a esconder mientras Holden y los demás los ven desde el área privada. Entra Eggman acompañado de Scourge, Fang y algunos robots.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! -dice Eggman.- ¡Me dijeron que Sonic y los Chaotix estaban aquí! ¡DÍGANME SI NO QUIEREN SALIR HERIDOS DE AQUÍ! -largo silencio.-

-¡Vamos! -dice Fang.- ¿¡En serio no quieren decirle!? ¡No querrán que dispare este revólver a alguno de ustedes! ¿O si? -todos se quedan callados.- ¡OK! ¡Ustedes así lo quisieron!

Fang apunta su arma a un jóven sentado en una barra, al mismo tiempo que Fang apunta, Espio sale del escondite y va corriendo hacia aquél jóven, Fang dispara su arma, Espio se lanza mientras su escudo se activa, la bala impacta contra el escudo y se desvía incrustándose en una pared, luego de algunos segundos Espio cae inconsciente al suelo.

-¿¡Ven qué divertido es este negocio!? -dice Fang.- ¡AHORA DÍGANOS DÓNDE ESTÁN SONIC Y LOS DEMÁS CHAOTIX!

-Muy bién... -dice Scourge.- ya que nadie dice nada será mejor conformarnos con él. ¡Eggman! Ordénale a alguien que traiga a ese Chaotix. Luego vendremos por los demás.

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO PASARÁ! -dice Sonic mientras se lanza contra Scourge.-

Lo que era una fiesta se ha convertido en un campo de batalla, los demás salen del escondite mientras que Holden se escurre entre la gente hasta llegar a la salida, todos los fiesteros tratan de salir pero los robots les bloquean la salida. Al ver eso, Vector le arranca la cabeza a un robot y se la lanza a los bloqueadores, Sonic da el remate con un ataque teledirigido.

Charmy abre la puerta y todos salen corriendo y gritando del lugar, sólo quedan Scourge, Fang y Eggman en el lugar. Fang y Eggman se esconden para matar a Sonic y a los Chaotix sigilosamente, dejando a Scourge solo. Sonic corre contra Scourge, se lanza hacia él y los dos quedan en el suelo, Sonic toma una pieza de robot afilada debido a un corte.

-¡Será mejor que me digas qué está pasando aquí! -dice Sonic.- ¡A menos de que quieras que te clave esto y te cause otras cicatrices!-

Mientras tanto: Fang le apunta a Sonic en la cabeza con su revólver.

-Descuida. -dice Scourge.- Ya no seré tan tarado como para que esa historia se repita de nuevo.-

Se escuchan varios disparos y golpes, luego Fang y Eggman son arrojados a un lado de Scourge. Esto aumenta la ira de Scourge.

-Si en serio quieres matar a alguien. -dice Vector.- Mejor que sea con un arma más discreta y en un lugar donde nadie te vigile. ¿De acuerdo imbécil?-

-¡FANG! -aquí es cuando Scourge desquita su ira con Eggman y con Fang.- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡UN JODIDO SIMIO PUDO HABER HECHO UN MEJOR TRABAJO QUE USTEDES PAR DE TARADOS! ¡Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE EN LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO ME FALLEN! -dirige la vista a Sonic.- ¡Y TÚ! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ESTES PREPARADO PARA EL SIGUIENTE NIVEL!

Scourge le da una patada a Sonic en la rodilla que lo deja en el suelo y, posteriormente, le comienza a dar patadas en el pecho y en la cara. Hasta que llega Vector y le da un puñetazo en la cara que lo deja en el suelo.

-¿Y bién? ¡Dejarás de complicarnos la vida! -dice Vector.-

-Sólo por este momento. -dice Scourge.- Lo que viene no lo van a ver venir.

Salen Eggman y los demás del lugar en una navecita. Al salir, Vector y los demás van corriendo a ver a Espio, Sonic va con ellos luego de unos minutos.

-¿Cómo está? -dice Mighty.-

-Todavía respira. -dice Sonic.- Sólo está inconsciente.

-Sonic. No te habían golpeado. -dice Charmy.-

-Sólo fue un par de veces en el pecho y en la cara. -le responde.- He sufrido golpes peores.

-Pero... Tu nariz sangra. -dice Charmy.-

-No es problema. Pronto parará. -le responde.-

-Shhhh... Está despertando. -dice Mighty que después ayuda a Espio a levantarse.-

-¿Qué pasó? -dice Espio confundido.-

-Pues... Te lanzaste sobre un tipo para bloquear un tiro que Fang había disparado. -dice Mighty.-

-OK. Ya no necesito saber más. -le responde.- ¡Ya vámonos de aquí!-

Se van de ese bar, Holden regresa con otro cigarrillo y enciende la televisión. Sube el volumen mientras va a cerrar la puerta, se acerca a la barra y se sirve vodka con refresco en una copa y luego regresa a su sillón a ver la televisión.

-Ellos se veían realmente geniales. -dice Holden.- Mejor trataré de ayudarles con cualquier cosa que sea posible. Aparte quiero mandar al carajo a un par de robots. ¡Sí! Eso sería jodidamente asombroso.

Se queda viendo un documental sobre la guerra de los cién años. Un sujeto entra al bar. También mete una maleta.

-¡Caulfield! ¿Estás aquí? -pregunta el sujeto.-

-Gracias por venir. -dice Holden.- ¿Traes el pedido?

-¿Tú qué crees? -dice el sujeto.

Abre la maleta y se ve que hay en ella armas, municiones, silenciadores y varios escudos de plasma.

-Muy bién. -dice Holden.- ¿Cuál sería el precio por todo?

-Es cortesía sólo por organizar las mejores fiestas de aquí. -le responde.-

-Muchas gracias. Te lo debo. -dice Holden.-

El sujeto se va mientras que Holden mete en un estuche de una guitarra las armas. Enciende la televisión y se informa de que Sonic y los Chaotix vencieron a otro ejército de robots cerca de la estación de trenes 4st 7lb.

Holden sale a la calle, entra a su auto, lo enciende y a toda velocidad se dirige a la estación. En su transcurso se encuentra a Rouge y a Shadow. Se detiene a su lado.

-Oigan... -les dice Holden.- ¿No han visto a Sonic y a los Chaotix?

-No. Recientemente no. -dice Shadow.- ¿Los conoces?

-Si. -les responde.- ¡Mejor suban! ¡Creo saber dónde están!

Shadow y Rouge suben al auto, Holden pisa a fondo el acelerador. Se escuchan las llantas rechinar por la fricción contra el suelo.

-¿Cómo conociste a Sonic y a los Chaotix? -pregunta Rouge.-

-Estuve con ellos hace algunas horas. -responde Holden.- De hecho, salvaron a varias personas de Eggman y... Esperen un momento. ¿Ustedes son Rouge y Shadow?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -dice Shadow.-

-Varios incidentes en el pasado. Desde G.U.N. hasta Solaris... No me pierdo de nada. ¡Ya llegamos!

Holden abre la puerta trasera de su auto para que Shadow y Rouge bajen de él. Cierra la puerta, le pone seguro a su auto y se dirige a Sonic, quien, junto con los Chaotix entró a la estación. Se vuelven a encontrar en el andén.

-¿A dónde te fuiste? -le dice Sonic a Holden.- ¡Te fuiste de repente!

-Tenía que conseguirles esto. -le da el estuche de la guitarra.- Eres el único en el que puedo confiar. Por eso te lo doy a ti. No lo abras a menos de que sea una emergencia. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo! -dice Sonic.- ¿No vas a venir?

-No sé por qué se van todavía y a dónde se van.

-Nos vamos a la Estación Sprawl II. -dice Espio mientras revisa un mapa del recorrido del tren.- En Half Light. Ahí pasaremos desapercibidos por un tiempo. ¿En serio no vienes?

-Eso quisiera. -le responde.- Pero ahora estoy en un nivel de sospecha muy alto y no quiero que se eleve más. Tú y tus amigos están por delante de mí así que ándense con cuidado.

-OK. Adios Holden. -dice Sonic.-

-Hasta pronto Sonic. -dice Holden mientras ve partir a Sonic, Shadow, Rouge y los Chaotix.-

-¡Atención Pasajeros! -comienza la grabadora.- ¡El último tren con destino a Sprawl II ha efectuado su salida! ¡Próximas estaciones: Havoc A, Havoc B, Oceans, Sprawl I y Sprawl II. Final del trayecto.-

Todo se ve desde una cámara de vigilancia controlada desde la base de Eggman, quien toma un teléfono, marca un número y espera a que alguien conteste.

-¿Si? -dice Fang.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Prepara el comité de bienvenida! -dice Eggman.- Están a punto de llegar a Half Light.

-Considéralo hecho. -dice Fang.- Muy pronto los tendrás donde los quieres.

Tails y Knuckles los espian desde los conductos de ventilación. Al escuchar lo último se van silenciosamente a afuera de la base. Knuckles toma un comunicador y llama a Sonic.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese comunicador? -dice Tails.-

-Venía en el Gear. -le responde Knuckles.-

-¿Hola? -se escucha Sonic en el comunicador.-

-¡Sonic! Escucha. No preguntes nada. Sólo estate atento cuando llegues a Sprawl II. Te tendrán preparado un comité de bienvenida.

-OK. Gracias por avisarme. -dice Sonic y termina la transmisión.-

-¡Tenemos que ir a Half Light rápido! -dice Knuckles.-

-No creo que sea buena idea. -dice Tails.- Arriesgan su vida para pasar desapercibidos.

-Eso no importa. -responde Knuckles.- Sólo no debemos dejar que le hagan algo.

-¿Crees que Sonic está sólo? -dice Jet.-

-¿Por qué lo dices? -dice Tails.-

-El robot tenía un cartel con una foto de él junto a los Chaotix, Shadow y Rouge. -responde Jet.-

-Esto se puso peor. -dice Knuckles.- Bueno. El que no arriesga, no gana. ¿Vamos o qué?-

-¡Vamos! -dice Wave.-

-¡Ya qué! -dice Jet.-

Todos suben a sus gears y se dirigen rápidamente a Half Light, no van ni saliendo de Half Light II cuando las cosas comienzan a salir mal: un robot con la fotografía de se buscan de Sonic y los demás analiza a Knuckles y a los demás mediante un enfoque rápido y sale lo siguiente:

Mantiene contacto con los sospechosos:

Miles "Tails" Prower: Afirmativo

Knuckles the Equidna: Afirmativo.

Jet the Hawk: Afirmativo

Wave the Swallow: Negativo

Storm the Albatross: Negativo.

Comienza una persecusión cuando Wave se entera de que los robots los persiguen, se dirigen a la ciudad donde se encuentra un deshuesadero -de robots defectuosos.- Ahí, los robots los pierden de vista, pero aún así usan su visión de rayos X y descubren que han vuelto a la carretera. Al saber eso, los robots aumentan su altura y desde lo alto los ven que van al final del sendero. Los robots van a toda velocidad y se colocan en el final del sendero, bloqueando su única salida, Knuckles trata de retroceder pero llegan más robots y los rodean.


	3. Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome Here

Los robots ya tienen totalmente acorralados a Knuckles, Tails y a los Babylon Rouges. Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer pues, todos los robots les están apuntando con las armas que tienen integradas.

-¡DE RODILLAS! -dice un robot.- ¡AHORA!-

Todos se ponen de rodillas. Los robots comienzan a apuntarles a la cabeza, de repente algunos robots comienzan a derretirse y otros son golpeados contra el suelo y posteriormente lanzados, atrás de los robots se encontraban Silver y Blaze.

-¿Llegamos tarde? -dice Silver.- Porque tengo más de donde vino ese.

-No. -responde Tails.- Tienes mucho de donde escoger.

-¡NO HABLEN! -dice un robot.- ¡A no ser que quieran ser aniqui...!-

El robot es derretido por las flamas de Blaze y los otros son lanzados por Silver usando su telequinesis. Al final se llevan a Knuckles y a los demás de Half Light II.

Los llevan al principio de Half Light. Silver se detiene enfrente de ellos y Blaze a su lado. Knuckles y los demás se acercan a apreciar de frente a la ciudad.

-Ahí la tienen. -dice Silver.- Half Light.-

-¿No vendrán? -dice Knuckles.- ¡En serio nos serían de mucha ayuda!-

-¡Lo sentimos mucho! -dice Blaze.- Ya habrá otra ocación.-

-OK. Nos volveremos a encontrar. Supongo. -dice Tails.-

-No lo sé. -dice Silver.- Bueno. Hasta pronto.

Se van de ahí sin decir más.

Mientras tanto: Sonic se va preparando en las puertas del tren, todos lo ven como si estuviera loco pero no saben la que les espera.

-¡...Próxima estación...Sprawl II! -se escucha la grabadora del tren!

El tren se detiene va llegando a la estación, se ve el gran ejército de robots esperando a Sonic. Un robot lo tiene como blanco para disparar, Sonic se mueve rápido: se tira hasta el fondo del vagón, la gente lo sigue viendo raro hasta que las puertas y parte del vagón explotan, la gente aterrorizada se sale desesperadamente de él, Sonic y los Chaotix se enfrentan a ellos mientras que Shadow y Rouge abren el estuche, Rouge toma un par de explosivos y Shadow un francotirador y se va hasta la cima de las escaleras mientras que Rouge se queda en el andén. Rouge implanta los explosivos en las espaldas de los robots.

-¡Sonic y ustedes! -dice Rouge.- ¡Aléjense de ahí!

Se alejan y, tiempo despues, Rouge hace explotar a los robots, regresan al andén por el estuche, que sigue sin ningún rasguño, todos se preguntan por Shadow hasta que Rouge responde: "-Está en el segundo piso".

Mientras tanto con Shadow: sigue buscando algún tipo de actividad robótica en el andén, ve detrás suyo y no ve a nadie pero siente que alguien lo observa, ve por segunda vez y Eggman se acerca lentamente hacia él, pero no se dirige hacia él sino a Sonic y a los demás. Mientras lo vigila por la mira del francotirador, Fang se acerca lenta y sigilosamente hacia Shadow, toma su revólver, le da un golpe en un costado y, al estar en el suelo, le da otro en la frente.

Sonic ve todo ese alboroto y va a ayudar a Shadow, al llegar a la cima de las escaleras no se esperaba a Scourge escondido detrás de un pilar de la estación, toma del cuello a Sonic y lo pone contra una pared, saca una navaja de su chaqueta y la coloca en el pecho de Sonic.

-Sonic. Mi gran amigo. ¡Tómate un buen respiro! Porque el aire lo necesitarás luego de un par de segundos... Y ahora yo te haré ese favor que me dijiste. -dice Scourge mientras se escuchan los esfuerzos de Sonic tratando de respirar o gritar para pedir ayuda.- ¿Cómo era? "Dime qué esta pasando a menos de que quieras que te clave esto, y te cause otras cicatrices". Eso fue lindo. Debo admitirlo, pero fue también fue dicho de la forma más jodidamente estúpida. Pero... Quiero ser breve y sólo quería... -toma su navaja con fuerza.- hacer... ¡ESTO!

Scourge le clava la navaja a Sonic en el estómago, empuja la navaja con fuerza y la desesperación de Sonic aumenta de forma escándalosa. Tanto así que le lanza patadas a Scourge, lo que hace que saque la navaja, la ponga contra su cuello y luego sonría.

-¡Te dije que tomaras un buen respiro! -dice Scourge.- ¿O no?

Arroja a Sonic al suelo con fuerza mientras este trata de gritar pero la herida se lo impide; luego de unos segundos se queda sin elección.

¡TAILS! -comienza a gritar.- ¡QUIEN SEA!

Shadow y Espio suben las escaleras y ven a Sonic con la herida en el estómago. Shadow se impacta al verlo, se queda sin saber que hacer, toma su comunicador y llama a Knuckles.

-¡Knuckles! -dice Espio bastante nervioso.- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven rápido a la estación de Sprawl II! ¡VAMOS! -corta la transmisión.-

Espio va rápido a buscar un puesto de Optigan 1 pero no encuentra ninguno.

Llegan Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze y los Babylon Rouges por las vías. Se siguen hasta subir las escaleras y ahí encuentran a Sonic en el suelo con la herida en el estómago y todos rodeándolo. Jet empuja a todos.

-¡Dénle espacio! -dice Jet mientras empuja a todos.-

-¡Oye! -dice Shadow.- ¿Cuál carajos es tu problema?-

-¡Oigan! -dice Wave.- ¡Cierren la maldita boca!

Jet se va de la estación a buscar algo de Optigan 1. En eso, Holden llega a la estación y encuentra a Sonic tirado en el suelo. Al verlo se queda impactado por un momento, luego, al recuperar la compostura, saca una laptop de su mochila, toma unos cables y los conecta al ordenador y en la cabeza de Sonic -y son varios.- así como en los brazos y en el pecho. En el ordenador se ve que la línea de vida de Sonic es ya casi inexistente, Espio regresa a la estación con respuestas negativas mientras que Jet sigue ausente.

Luego de unos minutos llega Jet con un botiquín robado de un puesto de Optigan 1. En él hay varios medicamentos pero se decide por la benda, la coloca rodeando la herida causada por la navaja, pero no parece mejorar.

-Creo que... Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. -dice Holden con voz temblorosa.- Es más... Miren aquí.

Se ve en el ordenador que la línea de vida de Sonic ya es definitivamente inexistente, al fijarse en el ordenador de Holden, todos se empiezan a retirar de la estación con una expresión bastante negativa y deprimente, Holden es el último en irse, todo lo deja así como está.

Varias horas después, llega Eggman acompañado de un robot, ambos comienzan a explorar la estación hasta llegar a la entrada del andén, donde está el cadáver de Sonic con la laptop y los cables.

-¡Amo! -dice el robot.- ¡Encontré algo!

-Espera un momento. -dice Eggman mientras se acerca con el robot.- Oh. Es Sonic. ¿Cómo murió? -ve la herida en el estómago.- ¡Fang the Sniper! El debió matarlo con la navaja que tenía.

-¿Qué haremos con él? ¿Amo? -dice el robot.-

-Creo que ya sé lo que podemos hacer con él.-

Las cámaras captan lo que sucede después: Eggman se lleva a Sonic en sus brazos y lo lleva a afuera de la estación. Otra cámara capta lo siguiente: Eggman sale del estacionamiento y lo sube al asiento trasero de un auto.

Holden se encontraba en las oficinas de seguridad donde se encuentran las imágenes que captan las cámaras. Retrocede el video de la cámara exterior, trata de enfocar a la matrícula del auto en el que subieron a Sonic, al enfocarla se ve la combinación LG-04-515. La cámara parece tomarle fotos a la matrícula.

Eggman llega a su guarida en Samskeyti -ciudad vecina de Half Light y capital de Eggmanland-, baja a Sonic con ayuda de su robot, entran al laboratorio de la guarida, Eggman saca al exterior una cápsula de clonación, colocan a Sonic dentro de ella y lo estabilizan para devolverle la vida. Eggman, mediante una computadora, crea a un clón de Sonic, el cual, al despertar trata de golpear a Eggman y a su robot, pero llega otro robot y lo sostiene de los brazos para que no haga nada.

-¿Qué hago con él? -dice el robot.-

-Emm... ¡Ya sé! -dice Eggman.- ¡Llévalo al auditorio! Y deja que la magia vuele.

Ya en el auditorio, el robot amarra a Sonic a un asiento, le coloca unos pinzas en los ojos para que no parpadee y le pasan varias imágenes en la pantalla de ahí de varios asesinatos, crímenes, etc. Se ve un video de cómo Fang golpea terriblemente a Shadow, se ve otro de un robot deshaciendose del resto de su equipo -Tails y Knuckles- etc.

-¿¡POR QUÉ HACEN ESTO!? -dice Sonic.- ¡USTEDES ESTÁN ENFERMOS!

Los videos van acompañados de los gritos de todos los que salen en los videos, Sonic sigue gritando desesperadamente pidiendoles que paren esa locura.

Mientras tanto en el portal interdimensional: Todos van acercándose al portal para volver a Station Square y olvidar lo ocurrido en esa inmunda ciudad, Tails está a punto de entrar hasta que Holden llega a detenerlos.

-¡Esperen! -dice Holden- ¿A dónde van? ¿Regresarán a Station Square?

-Debemos de... -dice Tails.- Sólamente queremos olvidar lo que sucedió aquí.

-¡Oigan! -responde Holden.- ¿Pueden hacerme un favor? ¿Por lo menos antes de irse?

-¿Será acaso que no entiendes? -dice Knuckles.- ¡No pertenecemos a aquí! ¡Nunca debí avisarle a Sonic que Eggman atacaba Station Square!

¡Vamos! -dice Holden.- Porque debieron de hacerle algo a Sonic.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -dice Espio.-

-Escuchen. -responde Holden.- Me quedé un rato en las oficinas de vigilancia de la estación. Eggman y un robot se llevaron a Sonic en una camioneta, la matrícula la tengo anotada, era LG-04-515. Busquen esa camioneta y descubran qué hicieron con Sonic.

[Tres Horas Después]

Todos llegan a la guarida de Eggman, se esconden detrás de la camioneta para no ser descubiertos.

-OK. Estaba planeando en una estrategia que quedaría así. -dice Vector.- Tails, Charmy y Wave se encargarán de deshacerse de los guardias de las torres de seguridad, Knuckles, Storm y un servidor se encargarán de deshacerse de los guardias del exterior, Rouge se encargará de las puertas aseguradas por claves, Espio y Jet entren y encuentren a Sonic vivo o muerto. Todos tomen sus comunicadores y pongan todo en marcha. ¿Entendido?

-Todo claro. -dice Tails.-

-Por mi no hay problema. -dice Jet.-

-Pero sólo les diré algo. -dice Vector.- ¡No tengan piedad! Si acabaron con Sonic de esa forma, ustedes regresen la jugada. ¿Entendido?

-OK. OK -dice Storm.-

El plan comienza, Tails y Wave se escurren a la torre y se deshacen de los robots arrojándolos contra la camioneta, Charmy va contra lo demás, a los que golpea hasta dejarlos inservibles.

-¡Todo despejado! -dice Charmy.-

-Excelente. -dice Vector.- Ahora sólo hay que esperar sus ordenes.

Vector y su grupo se acercan a la entrada principal, se acercan a los robots que la vigilan sin importar si los descubren o no, luego de varios minutos logran deshacerse de los robots.

-OK Rouge. -dice Knuckles.- Es tu turno.-

-Entendido. -responde Rouge.- Voy para allá.-

Rouge se acerca a la puerta que está asegurada por PIN -clave de números como cuando desbloqueas un teléfono Android o algo así.- Pero en lugar de descifrar el código, coloca un explosivo bastante peculiar que, al ser colocado crea un campo de fuerza electromagética, el cual se desactiva causando que teclado se desintegre y la puerta se abra.

-Espio, Jet. -dice Rouge.- Les toca a ustedes.

-De acuerdo. -dice Jet.- Ahí vamos.-

Entran Jet, Rouge y Espio a la guarida mientras los demás -Knuckles y Storm- los van siguiendo y los otros se quedaron vigilando, entran van por un corredor bastante largo que los lleva a una puerta sin seguro, Jet la abre y encuentran un enorme ejército de robots. Luego de varios minutos los robots son hechos chatarra y todos siguen con su camino.

Ya van varias peleas que los dirigen a varios corredores, van por uno bastante largo que los lleva a una puerta asegurada por patrón -como los de los teléfonos Android.- Rouge aplica la misma técnica del explosivo electromagnético y abre la puerta, la cual es la del laboratorio.

Al entrar al laboratorio se encuentran con muchas cosas de las que se sospecha una guerra en contra de Station Square y todo ese mundo: Cañones de bombas nucleares, Gas lacrimógeno y mercuriano, etc.

Luego de otros minutos Espio se encuentra con el área de clonación y ahí se encuentra con la de Sonic. Se ve impactado por lo que acaba de ver, se tira al suelo y toma su comunicador.

-Tails, Knuckles, Quien lo escuche. -dice Espio.- Ya encontré a Sonic.

Todos llegan con Espio y ven a Sonic en la cápsula con un tipo de cable conectado al cuello. Rouge trata de desactivar la cápsula hasta que llega el clón de Sonic y los empuja a todos lejos de la cápsula.

-¡Si ustedes creen que se llevarán a mi original! -dice el clón.- Mejor pielénsenlo un poco más. ¿No creen?

-¿Sonic? -dice Tails.- ¿Qué te han hecho?-

-¿En serio creen que soy ese "Sonic" al que solían conocer? -dice el clón.- ¡Ese "Sonic" está muerto y no hay nada que puedan hacer para devolverlo a la vida!-

El clón comienza a reir y luego golpea a Knuckles de un derechazo que lo deja en el suelo y ahí, lo comienza a golpear hasta casi matarlo. Pero finalmente Knuckles reacciona y despiadadamente comienza a golpear al clón hasta el punto que lo deja delirando en el suelo mientras se acerca lentamente a la muerte.

-¡AHORA SI! -dice Knuckles.- ¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ TU ORIGINAL!

-Sigue encapsulado. -dice el clón gastando su último aliento.- ¿Pero para qué quieres perder tu tiempo con él? Si está muerto. Y si quieres darme el tiro de gracia, por mi no hay ningún problema, al fin y al cabo terminaré con él.

El clón deja caer sus brazos al suelo y finalmente muere. Espio y Jet regresan al área de clonación y buscan la cápsula de Sonic, que luego de unos minutos es encontrada, Espio se percata de que a su lado se encuentra una computadora que controla a la cápsula, accede a ella, desactiva la cápsula, saca a Sonic de ella y lo coloca en el suelo. Luego de veinte minutos, Sonic vuelve a despertar.

-¿Espio? ¿Jet? -dice Sonic.- ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Oh Sonic! -dice Jet.- No tienes idea. ¡En serio no tienes idea!-

-Será mejor dejar esto así como está. -dice Espio.- ¿No creen?

Llegan Tails y Knuckles con ellos minutos después, Tails abraza a Sonic al verlo que está bién, Knuckles hace lo mismo. Una cámara de seguridad del laboratorio logra captar todo -como en algunas partes de la cinemáticas de Halo 3: ODST o Halo: Reach.- la cámara captura algunas fotos las cuales llegan al centro de control de la guarida, donde está Eggman.

-Así que... ¿Creen que es fácil venir y rescatar a Sonic? -dice Eggman.- ¡Ya verán que están equivocados!-. Sale del centro de control.

[Media Hora Después]

Entra Eggman al laboratorio, lo primero que ve es a Jet y a Espio con Sonic. Se acerca a ellos, Espio lo ve y se pone en posición, del mismo modo Jet.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Eggman? -dice Espio.- ¡Ya tuviste suficiente con que Scourge matara a Sonic! ¿Ahora qué quieres de nosotros?-

-¡Tranquilos! -dice Eggman.- ¡Por el momento no hay nada! -aprieta un botón sin que nadie lo note.- Sólo vine a darles un aviso. -entran unos robots al laboratorio.-

Los robots se acercan a Knuckles y a Espio -grave error.- Ellos no tienen ningún problema en deshacerse ellos, al igual que Jet que, con sólo unas patadas destruye a los que iban por él, Tails se deshace de ellos al crear electricidad estática frotando uno de sus guantes con una tela que estaba en un muro.

Pero no es todo, llegan más robots, uno de los cuales captura a Espio mientras se distraía con el robot destruido golpeándolo de más. Otro llega y captura a Tails y a Knuckles. Los demás entran al área, Vector y Storm van a defender a Sonic mientras que los demás se deshacen de los robots pero, el plan resultó ser un fracaso, los robots capturan a Shadow, Silver, Vector, Storm, Blaze y Rouge. Dejándo sólos a Charmy y a Wave. Otro robot se va con Sonic.

-Mira esto. -dice el robot.- ¡Esta si es una presa fácil!

-¡Ustedes eligen! -dice otro robot.- ¡Se entregan y los dejamos vivir! ¡O se resisten y terminan con una navaja en la garganta!

Wave y Charmy se ponen de rodillas, otro robot se lleva a Sonic del área y los demás lo van siguiendo, al último va el robot que tiene a Wave y Charmy. Eggman se queda solo en el laboratorio.

-No creo que sobrevivan a un escape que es casi imposible de perpetrar. -dice Eggman.-

Mientras tanto en Clark Gable: Amy y Cream -ya con sus comunicadores.- están en la estación de trenes 'Kveikur' esperando el último tren con dirección a Sprawl II. En eso pasan en una televisión unas fotos del Sonic Team, Babylon Rouges, Chaotix y de los demás en un noticiero.

-Las que acabamos de ver son las fotos de algunos de los individuos con el nivel de sospecha más alto en Eggmanland. -dice el reportero.- Pero estos individuos ya no existirán como tal... Afirma Eggman: nuestro máximo emperador de por vida.

-¡Cream! ¡Tenían a Sonic ahí! -dice Amy.- ¡Debemos ir rápido! -se va corriendo.-

-¡Amy! ¡ESPÉRAME! -dice Cream corriendo detrás de ella.-

En la guarida:

Arrojan a cada uno de ellos en una celda, pués se cree que separados les costará más trabajo escapar. Los robots se van del calabozo, momento preciso para que Silver doblara los barrotes de su celda e hiciera lo mismo con las otras.

-OK. ¿No falta nadie? -dice Silver.-

-No. Creo que no. -dice Tails.-

-¡Sonic! ¿Cómo te sientes? -dice Silver.-

-Bién, no como yo quiero estar... Pero estoy bién.

-De acuerdo. -dice Silver. Se escucha un ruido en la entrada.- ¡CORRAN TODOS! ¡A LOS DUCTOS DE VENTILACIÓN!

Todos saltan a los ductos de ventilación, casi al mismo tiempo que cierran el ducto entra Eggman con su robot asistente.

-¿¡A DÓNDE FUERON!? -dice Eggman furioso.- ¡DÍMELO!-

-Amo, tranquilo... No creo que vayan muy lejos... -dice el robot.-

-¿Sabes qué? -dice Eggman.- Tienes razón. Si para la próximo los capturo a todos, trataré de ser mejor en eso.


	4. Search Party

Van tres semanas después del escape de la guarida en Samskeyti. Las calles han estado desiertas por días, es como un pueblo fantasma.

En un hospital cerca del Edificio Ludlow, Sonic despierta con un rasguño bastante profundo por debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Su vista es muy borrosa, debido a que está demasiado débil no puede ponerse de pie y, además, sufre de amnesia temporal y fuertes dolores en la cabeza.

Pasan un par de minutos, Sonic sigue consciente, una puerta se abre, entran dos personas, un cirujano y una enfermera, ambos se acercan a Sonic.

-¿Y bién? -dice Ophelia.- ¿Va a necesitar la cirugía?-

-No lo creo... -dice Andrew.- Bueno... Los golpes causaron contusiones muy graves, y el corte que causaron en su cara no lo mejoró. Y... Sus radiografías no se ven tan bien como esperaba. Y no sé cómo pudo ocurrir que... No sé, sus órganos resultaron bastante dañados, pero... No creo que afecte mucho.-

-¿Puede ser más específico? -dice Ophelia.-

-De acuerdo. -dice Andrew.- Tiene un corte debajo de su ojo derecho y una severa contusión en la cabeza. Pero, la mayor parte ya está arreglada así que no será mucho problema.-

-OK. -dice Ophelia.- Si usted lo dice lo tomaré en cuenta.-

-Oigan... ¿Qué es esto? -dice Sonic con un adormecimiento de boca y confusión extrema.- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Tranquilo... Estás a salvo. -dice Andrew.- Te encontraron agonizando en la entrada del Edificio Ludlow. Aún no tengo idea de cómo te las arreglaste para no morir.-

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo me encontraron? -dice Sonic.- Siento que han pasado horas y horas...

-Ayer en la noche llegaron contigo... -dice Ophelia.- Eran otros dos sujetos que se hacían llamar Knuckles... Y... Tails. ¡Sí!-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme aquí? -dice Sonic.- Debo asegurarme de que todos estén bién.-

-Creo que dos meses... -dice Andrew.- O si no creo que más...-

-Oigan... ¡No! -dice Sonic desesperado.- Debo salir de aquí. Debo asegurarme de que todos estén bién... Y más en un lugar como este.-

-Amigo... -dice Andrew.- ¡En serio lo lamento mucho! Pero no lo puedo dejar ir en las condiciones en las que estás.-

-Mira. Te sugiero algo. -dice Ophelia.- Vete de aquí así como estás. No podemos hacer más por ti.-

-De acuerdo. -dice Sonic.- Lo acepto.-

Andrew lo desconecta, Ophelia lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, lo lleva a afuera de la habitación, Sonic tiene problemas para caminar, pero eso no le impide irse del hospital.

-¡Oiga! ¿Sabe a dónde se dirigían Tails y Knuckles? -dice Sonic.-

-Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo. -dice Ophelia.-

Ophelia regresa al hospital dejando a Sonic en la calle. La medianoche está por llegar, una llovizna, que luego se convierte en una lluvia torrencial comienza a invadir la ciudad. Sonic comienza a caminar por la orilla de la carretera, autos pasan a grandes velocidades, uno de los cuales, al pasar saca volando un tipo de grabadora que le da a Sonic en la cabeza.

-¡Maldito sea ese sujeto! -dice Sonic.-

Levanta la grabadora, que se encuentra un poco destruida, se va a un callejón cerca de su posición. Presiona un par de botones y comienza a reproducir la última grabación que se hizo.

[Grabación 06.08.2305-23.11.21]

La estática es el componente principal de un gran silencio presente en la grabación, se escuchan algunos pasos y algunos suspiros.

-OK. Llevamos cuatro días ocultándonos de la Dawn Patrol y de Eggman. -dice Tails.- No se sabe con certeza dónde se encuentra Sonic. Desde nuestro escape de Samskeyti no se le ha visto, lo mismo pasa con Jet y los demás Babylon Rouges, o con los Chaotix.-

Se escucha un tremendo golpe que presume que la grabadora fue arrojada. Se escucha la risa de Eggman, seguida de algunos disparos.

-¡No habrá más mentiras! -dice Eggman.- ¿¡Dónde están los demás!?-

-Aunque me mates. Nunca te diría nada de eso. -dice Knuckles.-

-¿Quién habló de matar? -dice Fang.- ¡Sólo dinos eso que te estamos pidiendo!-

-¡Hemos dicho que no! -dice Tails.- ¿No entienden?-

-OK *se escucha una pistola recargándose* No te estaré rogando. -dice Scourge.-

Se escucha un disparo, seguido de unos pasos que se escuchaban con una frecuencia bastante rápida. Luego se escucha un golpe en la pared cerca de donde la grabadora fue arrojada.

-¡Deja a Tails y a Knuckles en paz! -dice Sonic.-

-¡De acuerdo! -dice Fang.- ¡De hecho ya nos íbamos! Pero... No sin antes hacer... Esto...-

Se escucha un tipo de pistola de rayos, seguidos por los llantos de lamento de Tails, los gritos de Knuckles y la risa de Eggman.

-¿Ahora ven lo que pasa? -dice Eggman.- *Silencio*.

[Fin de la Grabación]

Sonic sale del callejón, trata de encontrar la carretera donde encontró la grabadora, pero se pierde en una ciudad llena de rascacielos, autos voladores y otros viajando por tierra, todo es un completo caos...

Luego de varios minutos estando desorientado, Sonic encuentra la salida a la carretera, pero para llegar a ella tiene que cruzar la carretera, por la cual pasan autos a velocidades ilegales. Al cruce no le ve gran importancia y comenzó a avanzar luego de pensar por varios segundos.

Al llegar a la salida, por fin vuelve a ver la carretera donde encontró dicha grabadora, pero ahora se percata de algo que nunca pensó: había un estacionamiento enfrente de él, luego recordó que en la grabación el eco siempre estuvo presente. Ahora con esa idea, entra a dicho edificio.

Al entrar ahí, va explorando cada planta del edificio, pero es en el piso 5 donde encuentra una extraña coincidencia: pues resulta que cerca de un pilar encontró una bala de una Revólver, un par de pedazos de escombro y varias piezas que pertenecen a la grabadora.

-Entonces... aquí comenzó todo. –Dice Sonic.- Ahora tengo que buscar algo que me conduzca con Tails y con Knuckles.-

Habló demasiado pronto, pues encontró un rastro de aceite en la salida del estacionamiento que conducía a la carretera, Sonic lo sigue, el rastro continúa por toda la carretera hasta llegar a un cobertizo, ahí descubre algo que le sorprendió demasiado: al entrar al cobertizo, descubre a Tails y a Knuckles amordazados y esposados a unas tuberías del cobertizo. Sonic corre hacia ellos y trata de despertarlos.

-¡Tails! ¡Knuckles! –Dice Sonic desesperado.- ¿¡Pueden escucharme!? ¿¡Tails!? ¿¡Knuckles!?-

-¿Sonic? ¿Eres tú? –Dice Tails.-

-Si... soy yo Tails.- Dice Sonic.- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-¿Sonic? –Dice Knuckles despertando.- ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Es un cobertizo... Díganme. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Verás... Llevabas cuatro días desaparecido desde que te encontramos en aquel parque. –Dice Tails.- Entonces comencé a grabar todo con muchas grabadoras... Porque tenía la esperanza de que las encontrarías, la última que hice fue la de un estacionamiento, es esa... La que tienes... Ahí llegaron Eggman, Fang y Scourge... luego llegaste tú a cubrirnos, pero llegaste en un momento muy inoportuno, pues Eggman te llegó por la espalda y te electrocutó con una pistola de rayos.-

-Hace diez días que ocurrió eso... –dice Knuckles.- Luego de que quedaras inconsciente te subieron a la nave en la que llegaron Eggman y los otros, creo que estaba dañada porque no dejaba de caer aceite de ella y llegamos a la azotea del Edificio Ludlow.-

-Luego me siguen contando. -Dice Sonic.- Ahora debo buscar algo para destruir esas esposas.-

-¡Sonic! Hay una piedra enfrente de las puertas. Creo que con esa las podrás destruir.-

Sonic toma la gigantesca piedra y con ella golpea las esposas de Tails y Knuckles con una fuerza brutal, rompiéndolas al instante.

-OK. Ahora vamos al Edificio Ludlow. -dice Sonic.-

Se van corriendo al edificio Ludlow dejando la grabadora en el cobertizo. En medio de su camino, se encuentran con carteles de "se busca" con las fotos separadas de cada uno de los Babylon Rouges y de los Chaotix. La presión aumenta para el Sonic Team mientras se acercan al edificio donde todo comenzó...

Al llegar a la azotea, donde se supone que Tails había dejado un par de hojas de una libreta con un plan escrito, a Sonic le pasan los últimos segundos que estuvo consciente en aquella azotea.

*Flashback desde la perspectiva de Sonic*

Sus ojos se abren muy poco, se ve que Eggman lo lanza a un rincón de la azotea, en eso llegan Tails y Knuckles a la azotea y unos cuantos miembros de la Dawn Patrol a la esplanada.

-¿¡Qué vas a hacer con Sonic!? -dice Tails.-

-¡Deshacerme de él de una vez por todas! -dice Eggman.- Lo lanzaré desde aquí. Morirá con el impacto que de al aterrizar, o puede que antes, pues su pulso es muy débil.-

-NO... ¡Por favor NO! -dice Tails llorando.-

-Demasiado tarde. -dice Eggman.- Y... ¡HASTA NUNCA SONIC!-

Observa cómo Eggman lo toma de los brazos, lo sostiene fuera del suelo y lo suelta, Tails y Knuckles saltan detrás de él, pero ya no pueden hacer nada más que observar como Sonic va en caida libre directo a su muerte, Tails lo hace mientras vuela y Knuckles lo ve sosteniéndose desde una ventana del edificio. Mientras en la esplanada tienen una manta para sostener a Sonic, y al final logran atraparlo.

Knuckles y Tails llegan a la esplanada y ve a dos policías -Ólaf y Win.- quienes colocan a Sonic en el suelo.

-¿Cómo está? -dice Win.-

-¡Bastante débil! -dice Ólaf.- Si lo perdemos... Ya no lo podremos revivir.-

-¡Abran paso! -dice Knuckles.- ¡Nosotros nos lo llevamos!-

* Fin del Flashback*

-¿Sonic? -Dice Tails.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada. -Responde.- ¿Qué tienes en las manos?-

-Te digo después... -Dice Tails.- Es que... Me han buscado mucho por esta cosa... Esto es lo que me ha mantenido vivo.-

-Sonic. Deberíamos irnos de aquí... -Dice Knuckles.- ¡Espera! ¿Qué carajos es eso? -mira por un rincón de la azotea y ve un tipo de bala muy grande -dirigida por infrarrojo.- que se dirige a Tails.- ¡TAILS! ¡CUIDADO!-

Sonic se arroja a Tails salvándolo de la bala, la cual se incrusta en la pared de un edificio de adelante. Knuckles va rápido con Sonic y con Tails.

-¡Deberíamos irnos de aquí! -dice Knuckles.-

-¡Ocultémonos en donde está el portal! -dice Tails mientras una cámara de seguridad los está grabando- ¡Les diré cada paso del plan!-

En las oficinas de seguridad -donde se encontraban Fang y Scourge.- ya saben del plan de Tails. Eggman entra con ellos.

-¿No hay nada nuevo? -dice Eggman.- Porque he estado esperando a que me dijeran buenas noticias.-

-No te imaginas. -dice Fang.- Captamos a Sonic y a su equipo en la azotea del edificio. Tails tenía algo en las manos.-

-Dijeron que se iban al portal. -dice Scourge.- ¡Debemos ir allá lo más pronto posible! ¿Llamamos a la Dawn Patrol?-

-No. No necesito a esos inútiles. -dice Eggman.- ¡Vamos!

[Dos Horas Después]

El Sonic Team se encuentra en las cercanías del portal. Toda la presión que se encuentra en todos va aumentando, y más cuando Tails va desdoblando la hoja, la cual es la principal razón de su persecusión.

-¿Nadie nos ve? -dice Tails.-

-No. Estamos seguros. -Dice Knuckles.- Por ahora.-

-*Suspiro* OK. El plan es el siguiente. -dice Tails.- Cada uno de nosotros irá en búsqueda de cualquier grupo, los guiarán al portal y saldremos todos de aquí.

Sonic va por los Babylon Rogues, Tails va por el Dark Team y Knuckles va por los Chaotix, aun nadie sabe dónde se encuentra alguno de ellos.


	5. Mistaken for Strangers

Han pasado varios meses luego de que Tails separara a su grupo para buscar a los demás, pero la busqueda nunca fue llevada a cabo debido a que los dos meses ya no se volvió a saber de Tails.

Al caer la noche -ya casi se cumplían cinco meses desde la separación.- en la Av. Ramparts se encuentran Knuckles y Sonic. Los dos se alegran mucho de verse pués los pensamientos de que les había ocurrido algo eran mutuos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? le dice Knuckles a Sonic. Le ignora su pregunta por pasar a otra que le cambiaría totalente el estado de ánimo.

-¿Supiste que secuestraron a Tails?

Knuckles ahora se ve como en un estado de shock. Sabiendo que antes los habían secuestrado y ahora de nuevo.

-Pero... Ha de ser algo serio.

Sonic le afirma con la cabeza, diciendo que descubrieron su plan, que todo lo que planean es hacer que Tails les diga todo a Eggman y a su comitiva y que irán eliminando a todos los implicados en el asunto. Ahora ambos se van corriendo por toda la avenida.

Una gran nube negra se acerca a la ciudad y va comenzando a llover, la carrera por la susodicha avenida se interrumpe debido a algo que impresiona a Sonic -de esas impresiones que te dejan un nudo en la garganta- y es la demolición del hospital "The Race".

Y para empeorar las cosas, el cartel que anuncia la construcción del edificio de Stratosphere Industries Company -y no es el hecho de construir algo de susodicha compañia.- tenía escrita la leyenda "Ya no tiene caso resistirse Sonic. Entréguense todos." Ya ninguno de los dos dice algo y se marchan a la guarida de Eggman.

En la entrada a Samskeyti, Sonic y Knuckles escuchan unos pasos, Knuckles le pregunda si esos son pasos -sólo para asegurarse.- Sonic le da una respuesta afirmativa. Y si... Muy lejos de sus vistas, se nota una silueta corriendo -resulta ser Tails.- tratando de escapar de la guarida de Eggman.

-¡Tails! -Le habla Sonic feliz.- ¿Cómo escapaste?-

Tails le ignora y cuando se acerca a él sin detenerse le dice que se calle y que ambos lo siguieran, al parecer, esa no es una respuesta que Sonic haya estado esperando pero aún así lo siguen.

Han avanzado cuatro kilómetros de la avenida a la que -por más que quieren- no le pueden quitar un pie de encima, los tres siguen tratando de alcanzar a Tails. Knuckles toma a Sonic del brazo y hace que se detenga. Le dice si cree que ese sujeto de ahí es su amigo desde hace tanto tiempo, Sonic se queda pensando un gran rato y finalmente lo afirma diciendo que a final de cuentas, es su amigo y cualquiera puede cambiar en cinco meses.

Llegan a la estación de Sprawl II. Donde Tails dice que mucha gente sospechaba de que Jet sufrió un colapso mental y ahí se ocultaba de todos los que intentaban "matarlo".

Entran a un almacén y descubren a un tipo muy parecido a Jet, el problema es que no era Jet, sino que era un tipo que padecía esquizofrenia que se hacía llamar Deúzkær, el tipo se encontraba jugando con una botella de blanqueador mientras le gritaba a una escoba. Sonic le pregunta si está bien todo.

-¿Tú quién eres? -Dice Deúzkær.- ¡Aléjate de mi!

Sale a gran velocidad dándole un golpe a Sonic con el antebrazo en la cabeza. Tails dice que ese no era Jet. El tiempo pasado ahí ya no se podrá recuperar por más que lo intenten. Los tres salen de la estación y Tails les dice que se dirijan a donde está el portal...

Pasan dos horas... Dos horas y media y finalmente llegan a donde está el portal debido a un gran retardo que les causó la Dawn Patrol, ahí logran sorprender a todos los demás teletransportándose de vuelta a Station Square. Espio le grita a Sonic diciendo que ese no es Tails, sino es su contraparte Miles... Este se lanza contra Espio quien le grita a Sonic que el verdadero se encuentra en la base de Eggman, Silver logra escuchar y va con Sonic y con Knuckles.

Ya llegando a la base de Eggman, encuentran a Tails tirado en el estacionamiento, todos tratan de hacer que reaccione pero todo es imposible, Eggman sale a ver qué sucede y los sorprende tratando de hacer que Tails despierte, les revela que Tails está en un sueño controlado por él mismo, sólo él -Eggman- puede controlar cuando duerme y cuando despierta, lo sube a su camioneta y se lo lleva, Sonic lo alcanza, pero al llegar a la ventana donde está Eggman, este le da más de cinco golpes que lo dejan en el suelo.

Mientras que en el portal, muchos lo cruzan, pero parece que Jet -que está enfrente del portal- no lo cruza. Sólo está con sus compañeros. Wave le pregunta si está seguro de no atravesar el portal.

-Estaré bién. -Le dice Jet y los dos -Wave y Storm, los compañeros y grandes amigos de Jet- lo dejan en ese infierno mientras cruzan el portal.

Horas después logran regresar y ven a Miles que coloca un explosivo adhesivo en el portal. Knuckles, Sonic y Silver llegan demasiado tarde por el retraso que les causó la Dawn Patrol -los demás siguen peleando con ellos, pero Amy, Cream, Rouge Wave y Storm -estos dos últimos por órdenes de Jet- atraviesan el portal.

-¡Sonic! ¡Knuckles! -dice Miles.- Llegaron a tiempo para ver como su escape se reduce a... Escombros.-

-¡Por favor! No hay necesidad de hacer eso. -dice Silver.- En serio.-

Miles avanza un par de pasos, toma un control pequeño que tiene un sólo botón, lo presiona y el portal vuela por los aires.

-Lo siento. No escuché eso último. -dice Miles burlándose.- ¿Qué decías?-

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO! -dice Jet y se lanza furioso a Miles-.

Todos los demás se unen a la pelea dejándo a Miles en el suelo haciendo que perdiera la consciencia.


	6. Going Nowhere

Miles coloca un explosivo adhesivo en el portal. Knuckles, Sonic y Silver llegan demasiado tarde por el retraso que les causó la Dawn Patrol -los demás siguen peleando con ellos.-

-¡Sonic! ¡Knuckles! -dice Miles.- Llegaron a tiempo para ver como su escape se reduce a... Escombros.-

-¡Por favor! No hay necesidad de hacer eso. -dice Silver.- En serio.-

Miles avanza un par de pasos, toma un control pequeño que tiene un sólo botón, lo presiona y el portal vuela por los aires.

-Lo siento. No escuché eso último. -dice Miles burlándose.- ¿Qué decías?-

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO! -dice Jet y se lanza furioso a Miles.-...

Lo anterior es lo último que pasa por la mente de Knuckles durante su regreso a Samskeyti, donde se declaró el punto de reunión de todos. El Sonic Team -menos Tails-, Blaze y Silver se van a la parte trasera de la guarida de Eggman que es como un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué pasó con los demás y su pelea con la Dawn Patrol? -dice Silver.- ¡Ya se tardaron un buen rato!-

-¡Lograron escapar! -dice Blaze.- Pero el problema es perderlos de vista.

-Oigan. ¡Tenemos problemas más serios! -dice Sonic.- ¿Qué hay de Tails? Nadie sabe con certeza dónde está.

-Eso es cierto. -dice Silver.- ¡Oye Sonic! ¿Y si vamos a buscarlo?-

-No lo sé. ¿En serio quieres intentarlo? -dice Sonic.-

-¡No perdemos nada! -dice Silver- ¡Vamos!-

Ya ambos se van a la carretera con destino a Clark Gable. Blaze y Knuckles los ven partir y se regresan a las afueras a buscar a la Dawn Patrol y a los que escapan de ella.

Knuckles y Blaze llegan al pastizal donde se encontraba la pelea, pero sólo encuentran balas tiradas en el pastizal, no encuentran rastros de sangre o algo por el estilo.

-¿Puedes ver algo Blaze? -dice Knuckles.- ¡Ya llevamos aquí un buen rato y no hemos encontrado algo importante!-

-Yo creo que esto sí te va a interesar. -dice Blaze.- ¡Ven aquí!-

Knuckles se dirige a donde se encuentra Blaze, ahí descubre caminos hechos por pisadas en el pastizal y otros caminos formados sólo por líneas. Ambos se acercan a cada uno de los caminos.

-¿Qué fue lo que formó los caminos? -dice Knuckles.- ¡Ya sabemos que unas fueron pisadas! Pero las líneas son las que me dan curiosidad.

-Creo que fueron... No lo sé, pero no se ve que haya tocado el suelo. -dice Blaze.- Debemos saber más.-

Mientras tanto: Sonic y Silver ya han llegado a Clark Gable, el estado es realmente hermoso, pues hay varios edificios con diseños poco convencionales, sistemas modernos de subterráneos, etc.

-OK. Tenemos que concentrarnos en el objetivo y es salvar a Tails. -dice Sonic.- ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo! -dice Silver.- Pero... ¿Dónde comenzaremos a buscar?-

-Dijo Miles, "si fueran un poco más ubicados, buscarían donde los guardianes son muñecos y donde los paraguas no dan sombra" ¡Y eso es obvio que no es un edificio! -dice Sonic.-

-¿No sería un jardín? -dice Silver.- Los muñecos pueden ser los gnomos y los paraguas pueden ser los árboles.-

-¡Tienes razón! -dice Sonic.- Pero viene otra interrogante. ¿Qué jardín?... ¡Oye! ¿No descubrieron en el Haust Garden parte del armamento robado de la Dawn Patrol?-

-¿De cuándo? -dice Silver.- ¿Después de escapar de su base llego de ser capturados?-

-Si. -responde.- Igual y puede estar en el Haust Garden.-

Suben al subterráneo en la estación Euzkare, varias personas los ven de forma extraña, entran por un túnel bastante extenso, en él encuentran varios carteles puestos por integrantes de la Dawn Patrol con la leyenda "Se busca" en la parte inferior y con las fotos de Silver, Blaze, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles. La gente se lanza a ellos, pero se escapan y logran subir al último tren, que instantáneamente cierra sus puertas y comienza a avanzar.

-De acuerdo. Debemos tener más cuidado. -dice Sonic.- Ahora debemos llegar a Haust Garden.-

-...Próxima estación... Ramparts... -grabadora del tren.-

-Bajemos aquí. -dice Silver.- Puede que esté aquí.-

-De acuerdo. -dice Sonic.-

Bajan del tren, toman un camino que los lleva a la avenida Ramparts. Caminan nueve calles y encuentran el Haust Garden, el silencio de las calles desiertas lo vuelve un lugar bastante inquietante, entran a la cocina y ahí logran encontrarse con Tails amordasado y atado de las manos.

-¡Tails! ¡Déjame ayudarte! -dice Sonic y lo comienza a desatar.- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-¡No lo sé! Sólo recuerdo que Miles me secuestró y Eggman me implantó un chip y después de ahí no recuerdo nada. -dice Tails.-

-Sonic. ¡Vámonos de aquí! -dice Silver.-

Están a punto de abandonar el enorme jardín, la puerta de salida se hace cada vez más visible, pero el escape se hace imposible por alguien parecido a Jet, quien está cargando un arma y bloqueado la puerta.

-Saludos amigos. -Dice Deúzkær.- Mi nombre es Deúzkær. Y veo que han encontrado a su amigo Tails.-

-Espera un momento... -Dice Sonic- ¡Yo te he visto! ¡Eres el maníaco que estaba en la estación Sprawl II!-

-¿Tu fuiste el que secuestró a Tails? -dice Knuckles.-

-Si... Así fue como me lo ordenaron. -responde Deúzkær.- Ahora... No se muevan. Tengo que hacer esto rápido antes de que vengan.-

Deúzkær recarga su rifle, apunta a Sonic en la cabeza, pero nunca dispara porque llega Miles Prower al jardín.

-Miren quién decidió aparecerse. -dice Miles.- Creí que te habían ejecutado.-

-No... Eso nunca pasó... Mi mente me dice que olvide todo. -dice Deúzkær asustado.- ¡Ahora muévete! No quiero que sepan que estuve aquí.

-No. No. Ahora no. Y en cuanto a ustedes Sonic. Ya no hay mucho problema ahora. -dice Miles.- ¡Destruí el portal! Y ahora quedaron varados aquí. ¿Y saben cuál es la mejor parte? -saca un revólver y lo recarga.- Ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo de aquí. Ustedes son mis rehenes, estense quietesitos. O su muerte será peor.-

-Cierra la puta boca -dice Deúzkær.- Porque el único que saldrá de aquí seré yo.

-Miles... La Dawn Patrol se escucha afuera. -dice Tails.-

-¡NOO! -Dice Deúzkær desesperado.- ¡Muévanse!-

-No. Tú te quedarás aquí. A mi no me importan esos maricas. Siempre me han querido matar a pesar de que estoy aliado con Eggman. Pero invertiremos papeles, si ellos llevan antibalas, habrá que dispararles a la cabeza.-

La Dawn Patrol desaloja sus vehículos y entran al jardín.

-¡SILVER! ¡TAILS! ¡AL SUELO! -dice Sonic.- ¡AHORA!- Corren y se arrojan hasta el fondo del jardín.

Sonic y los demás están ocultos dejando a Deúzkær y a Miles solos esperando a la Dawn Patrol, quienes comienzan a entrar en el jardín.

-¿Por qué se fueron? -dice Miles.- ¡La diversión apenas comienza!-

-¡USTEDES! -dice Ólaf.- ¡SUELTEN SUS...! ¡Espera! Tú eres el vigilante desquiciado. ¡Tú mataste a gran parte de nuestros hombres!

-¡Me estás confundiendo! -dice Deúzkær.- ¡NO ERA YO!

-¡SI ERAS TU! -dice Ólaf.- ¡ABRAN FUEGO CONTRA TODOS!-

Comienza un tiroteo en el jardín, entre gritos de apoyo y de dolor se arma un caos... Miles les logra dar a muchos hiriéndolos de muerte al igual que Deúzkær.

-¡Despejen! -dice Ólaf.-

Ólaf dispara su rifle contra un ojo de Miles, matándolo al instante -en otras palabras, le voló los sesos-, Deúzkær escapa de nuevo y Sonic y los demás salen del escondite. Ólaf los ve.

-¡LAS MANOS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS! -dice Ólaf.-

-¡NO DISPARES! -dice Silver.- ¡En serio!-

-Tú... -dice Ólaf mientras señala a Tails.- Yo ví cuando te ataron... Escuchen. Ya los reconocí y sé por lo que han pasado. Mis compañeros y casi todos aquí quieren matarlos... Pero... Ustedes váyanse, corran lejos y no volteen. AHORA.-

Salen del jardín y se encuentran a Knuckles y a Blaze, quienes los ven mientras iban corriendo, y ellos los siguen, se escuchan varios disparos, pero siguen corriendo lejos del jardín.

Mientras ellos escapan, llegan Scourge y Fang al jardín, entran en busca de Sonic y sus acompañantes, se acercan a varios tipos de la Dawn Patrol.

-¡Dime dónde están Sonic y sus cómplices! -dice Scourge.- ¡Dímelo!-

-Se fueron. -dice Ólaf.- ¡Y no te diré una puta palabra de a dónde fueron!-

-¡Wow! ¡Ya se puso difícil el asunto! -dice Fang.- ¡Vamos! Sé que puedes decirnos, a fin que somos amigos. ¿No?-

-Lo siento. Ese trato... Ha expirado. -dice Ólaf.- ¡Y más les vale alejarse de aquí a menos de que quieran tener una bala en el cerebro!-

-¡LA MISMA ADVERTENCIA VA PARA TI! -dice Scourge.- ¡DINOS DÓNDE ESTÁ SONIC! -le apunta con el arma de Miles que estaba en el suelo.-

-Espera... -dice Fang.- Se parece a la que le di a Miles. -ve por detrás de Scourge y descubre el cadáver de Miles con el orificio en el ojo.- Ahora veo de dónde la sacaste.-

-Créeme. Ver estas cosas a diario te va acostumbrando. -dice Scourge.-

-¿¡SI SE VAN A IR O QUÉ!? -dice Ólaf apuntándo a Scourge con un rifle y viceversa.-

-¡Muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer con ese rifle! -dice Scourge.-

-¡TÚ LO PEDISTE! -dice Ólaf.-

Ólaf dispara su rifle y pasa muy a cerca del cuello de Scourge, quien le devuelve el disparo, y de igual forma no logra darle, Ólaf va a buscar cobertura mientras sigue disparando, Scourge igual, los compañeros de Ólaf lo van a ayudar, pero no logran hacer nada, así que Ólaf escapa del jardín dejando un rastro de humo por los disparos.

-¿¡A DÓNDE SE FUE EL MALDITO!? -dice Fang.-

-¡ESCAPÓ! -dice Scourge.- ¡Aún podemos ir por él!-

-¡PUÉS VAMOS POR ÉL AHORA! -dice Scourge y se salen corriendo del jardín.-

Ólaf va corriendo en la misma dirección que tomaron Sonic y los otros, Scourge y Fang están varios metros detrás de él. Ólaf dispara para atrás un par de veces, atinándole al brazo izquierdo de Scourge y a la pierna derecha de Fang, quien se desploma pero sigue con vida y Scourge se detiene a lado suyo.

-¿¡Ahora qué!? -dice Scourge.- ¿También te dio?-

-En mi pierna. -dice Fang.- Y veo que a ti en el brazo.-

-Pues... Corre, a nos dos nos dieron. -dice Scourge.- Tú sigue, y me importa un carajo lo que me digas, tu sigue y no pares.- Los dos siguen avanzando con mucha dificultad.

Varios metros más adelante se encuentran el Sonic Team, Silver y Blaze caminando por la carretera totalmente vacía, debido a varios minutos que se detuvieron, Scourge y Fang ya casi los alcanzan, se encuentran ahora un par de metros atrás.

-Oye... ¿Dónde está el policía? -dice Fang con problemas para respirar y hablar.-

-Escapó. -dice Scourge que se encuentra en casi la misma situación.- Fang. Dame el arma. Estamos muriendo y sólo quiero dar un último tiro antes de morir.-

-Adelante. Te doy el honor. -dice Fang, le da el arma y se desploma al suelo.-

Scourge levanta el arma, la dispara y... La bala le logra dar a Silver en la cabeza, apenas y logra escuchar los llantos y gritos de los que estaban con él. Scourge sólo sonrie y finalmente se desploma creyendo estar muerto. Pero él no sabía que estaba vivo, al igual que Fang.

Metros más adelante, ese momento vuelve a pasar por la mente de Sonic, pero desde su perspectiva, iban caminando hasta que ve a Silver desplomándose de cara, ahí es cuando ve el orificio en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Todo es un ambiente de desesperación y dolor, y más para Blaze, cuyo mundo ha ido completamente abajo. Y para dar el remate, los oficiales compañeros de Ólaf llegan a donde están Fang y Scourge, dos oficiales los auxilian mientras los otros tres apuntan a Sonic, Tails Knuckles y Blaze.

-¿Los tienes en el blanco? -dice Roughton.-

-Afirmativo. -responde Rory.- Permiso para disparar.-

-Permiso consedido. -dice Roughton.-

Rory comienza a dispararles, dándole a Sonic en un brazo y a Knuckles en el hombro, Blaze resulta ilesa, Tails también. Blaze se dirige hacia ellos y los ataca con una corriente de llamas. Regresa a donde están Sonic y Knuckles.

-¿Es muy grave? -dice Sonic.-

-No lo creo. Pero... Volvamos a Samskeyti. -dice Blaze.- Por cualquier cosa.-

Encuentran una camioneta abandonada, Sonic, gravemente herido, sube al asiento del conductor, Knuckles de copiloto, Blaze se sube atrás con Tails y Silver. Sonic acelera de manera instantánea hacia Samskeyti.


End file.
